


雪吻chapter23

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	雪吻chapter23

不断有信息素从毛金硕珍的孔钻出，而颈后的腺体像燃烧着的火炉，甜腻的味道溢满狭小的浴室，金硕珍紧闭双眼，修长的双腿绞在一起，手指无力抓挠着墙壁，从脚尖到头顶被刷上一层深粉色，汗水打湿的发丝黏在两颊。光洁的额上冒出的薄汗凝成一滴滴落至锁骨的凹陷处，下身被液体润湿，信息素的味道越来越浓，金硕珍却不敢打开浴室门——田柾国在外面，一个气血方强的Alpha，一旦泄露一点便会勾起他的欲望，纵然相信田柾国，金硕珍也不敢冒险。

金硕珍绝望地想起，抑制剂已经吃完了，现在这个时间，药店早已关门，眼下，他只能困在浴室里默默承受来势汹汹的发情期。他的下身已经流出了无数液体，意识也渐渐模糊，一丝不挂却全身发烫，他后背紧贴光滑的墙壁慢慢地瘫坐在大理石地面上。

“阿珍！阿珍！” 田柾国到底还是闻到了黑糖牛奶的味道，什么都没想就打开门冲进浴室，一开门田柾国就后悔了，太浓了，金硕珍的信息素味道太浓了，争先恐后地闯入田柾国的呼吸道，omega天生的诱惑本来就会让alpha发狂，何况田柾国还对金硕珍有着深深的爱意，面对此时浑身赤裸，面色潮红，双眼迷蒙，情不自禁开始扭动地金硕珍，田柾国也开始控制不住了，他体内Alpha的本能开始占据上风，他想抚摸金硕珍的肌肤，想要占据金硕珍的身体，用自己的气息填满他，他想让他渴求地呻吟，他想侵犯到金硕珍身体的深处，在那里留下他的标记，可是残留的理智提醒着他，不行，如果他那样做了，金硕珍永远不会原谅自己。

金硕珍前面的性器已经挺立的笔直，后穴正不断地紧缩又打开，肌肤变得敏感炙热，眼神充满了渴望，不断涌起的欲望正折磨着他。田柾国看着就心疼，他打了自己一巴掌让自己清醒，只要给金硕珍临时标记就好了，就可以暂时缓解金硕珍的痛苦，明天再去买抑制剂，田柾国缓缓地走向前，俯身抱起金硕珍，难以克制的冲动不断地冲击着他，想要把怀里的人揉进自己的骨血里去，融为一体，不分彼此，田柾国咬紧牙关，将金硕珍抱回了卧室的床上，金硕珍身体无意识地磨蹭着床单，床单已被他身下润湿，他甚至已经开始发出细碎的呻吟，浑身的燥热难耐让金硕珍眼角已经渗出泪水：“ 救救我....救救我.....” 

金硕珍脸色泛红，眼睛中蒙上了迷雾一样的水汽，还有勾引人的媚态，更加甜美的味道扑面而来，瞬间冲击了田柾国，他高估了自己的自控力，终究是年轻力壮的alpha，无法抵抗omega的吸引，理智终于彻底离开了他，他整个人重重地压在金硕珍的身上，甩脱身上的衬衫，抽开皮带，用力地拽下西裤跟内裤，巨大的勃起弹跳而出，带着强势和浓郁的性欲，贴近金硕珍，金硕珍本能地伸手，牢牢地缠住他的脖子，胸口抬起，上半身紧紧地贴在田柾国胸前，双腿也攀上了田柾国的腰，湿漉漉地下身磨蹭着田柾国的硕大性器。

田柾国叹息一声，俯下身，深深地吻住金硕珍，吸吮着他的嘴唇，两人的舌头用力地缠绕着，金硕珍脑袋仿佛一锅浆糊一样，无法思考，他感觉一个柔软的嘴唇一点点地从自己的唇，摩挲到脖颈，再贴着自己的肌肤一路向下，金硕珍有些茫然地感受着这种温柔的触感，他伸手将那个人脸勾到自己面前，轻轻地蹭着，田柾国一只手搂住金硕珍的细腰，让他们的肌肤相贴，另一只手抚摸过金硕珍的小腹，然后伸向大腿根，用力掰开，金硕珍的小穴一张一收，田柾国按耐不住，终于挺腰想要进入那个穴口......

“泰亨.....” 金硕珍迷离地喊出了金泰亨的名字，田柾国瞬间像被冷水浇灌一样清醒，他看着身下被欲火折磨而浑身颤动，眼神极度渴望看着他的金硕珍，才立即意识到自己在做什么，差点做了什么，立即从金硕珍身上起来，冲回自己房间拿起床头的抑制剂吞了下去，然后进浴室用冷水勉强压抑住自己的性欲，田柾国从来都没这么手忙脚乱过，披上浴袍就跑回金硕珍房间，当前最重要是给金硕珍临时标记，不然他的心脏根本熬不过这么强大的情动，田柾国定住了不断扭动的金硕珍的脖子，轻轻地低头咬住了了金硕珍甜香四溢的脖颈，黑糖牛奶味铺天盖地袭卷了他，几乎再次令田柾国的身体疯狂，田柾国努力地注入了大量自己檀香味的信息素，金硕珍的呻吟更加放肆，撩拨起田柾国更深沉的欲望，临时标记完后，他再次抓住金硕珍的下颔，情迷意乱地吻上去。

“唔......疼......” 由于alpha信息素的抚慰，金硕珍的情动受到了抑制，他被田柾国狂乱的吻压得喘不过气，身体开始抵抗，挣扎令田柾国再次恢复了理智，他仍然压着金硕珍，却尽可能地压制内心的冲动，金硕珍的嘴唇有节奏地一开一合，吞吐着低低的喘息，状态似乎已经回到可控的范围，但却还没恢复意识。看到金硕珍渐渐恢复平静，田柾国才松开了对金硕珍压制，忽略内心强烈涌起的失落感、缓缓地站起身，将浑身瘫软的金硕珍抱进浴室，在浴缸放满热水，将金硕珍浸泡进去，金硕珍还紧闭着双眼，田柾国看着金硕珍浑身布满了自己的咬痕，吻痕，还有捏出的青紫，后悔不已，自己控制不住对金硕珍的爱恋，差点酿成大祸，如果今晚他没有忍住，那一切就无可挽回，金硕珍清醒之后绝对不会原谅他，他也无法面对金硕珍，田柾国轻轻地抚上金硕珍变回苍白的脸庞：“ 阿珍，就让今晚成为我心中永远封存的记忆吧.....”

金硕珍醒来的时候、自己穿着睡衣躺在自己的床上，盖着薄薄的被子，他慢慢地坐起，昨晚发现自己发情后，就失去了意识，现在已经没有强烈的情动感觉，金硕珍摸了摸后颈，有一个小小的伤口，是田柾国救了自己吗？他.....怎么标记自己的？

“ 阿珍，你醒了？感觉好一些了吗？” 田柾国拿着一杯水和一罐药片，像是猜出金硕珍在想什么，他把手里的东西放在床头，坐在金硕珍身边的床角：“ 昨晚太突然了....我给你做了....临时标记，这是我早上去买的抑制剂，你先吃下去，如果有不适的地方，我再带你去医院。”

金硕珍松了一口气，倒了几颗药片，就着水喝了下去，感激地看着田柾国：“小国，谢谢你，如果没有你，昨晚真的不知道怎么办。”

田柾国不自然地转过头，他不想让金硕珍发现自己的窘迫，也不愿承认，昨晚回到自己房间后，他满脑子想的都是与金硕珍纠缠的每一个画面，明明当时已经失去理智，可是回忆的每一个细节都如此清晰，导致自己的性器一直“居高不下”，最后只得靠手动发泄了几次，才完全释放了自己的欲望，田柾国没想到有一天会这么丢脸，纠结到半夜才睡着。金硕珍完全不知道昨晚发生的一点一滴，但他清楚记得自己晕倒前是没穿衣服的，而田柾国帮他穿上了睡衣这些所以他看到了自己的身体吗？想到这，金硕珍瞬间又变得通红。

田柾国觉得此时的气氛有点尴尬，立即提议带金硕珍去吃顿好吃的，金硕珍当然没有意见。一路上田柾国举手投足都很自然，仿佛看到金硕珍身体对他来说不是一件大不了的事，金硕珍想了想，毕竟田柾国是一个医生，这种情况见怪不怪，是自己又小题大做了，想通之后，金硕珍也放松下来，安心地跟着田柾国享受这个周末。

今晚金泰亨的朋友们举办了一个小型的庆功宴，为了庆祝金泰亨的事业发展顺利，金泰亨想着很久没跟这群朋友相聚，就同意参加。金泰亨到的时候，李泰桓，郑号锡，闵玧其和朴智旻和另外几个朋友都已经到了，自从金硕珍离开之后金泰亨就没再见过朴智旻，两人久违地见面，或许时间可以稀释一切，对于当初的分离，金泰亨也释怀了，现在占据他内心的只有金硕珍，早就没有心思和朴智旻斗气，而朴智旻大概也看开了，自己与金泰亨之间的缘分已经错过，只能止步于朋友关系，干脆也不再为两人的关系烦恼。

郑号锡见金泰亨到了，连忙招他过来坐旁边，李泰桓内心对金泰亨有愧，连忙主动举起酒杯：“ 泰亨现在事业发展如此成功，不久后就可能成为金氏集团的董事长了，这是值得庆祝的事情啊！我们为他干杯吧！” 大家纷纷举起酒杯，一个朋友说：“ 泰亨啊，董事长位置迟早都是你的，也不用那么拼啦，多多享受才最重要。” 

郑号锡打断他：“ 泰亨扩张公司是为了找硕珍，你以为他对名利那么追求吗。”

听到这话，李泰桓愣了一下，又很快收起了表情。金泰亨喝了口酒，苦笑了一下：“ 我现在更担心的是，找到阿珍，下一步该怎么办，我爷爷要求他要生小孩才能进金家，可是他的身体状况根本生不了小孩，我有时在想，上天是不是在惩罚我，当年他怀孕的时候，我没有好好照顾他，结果孩子没有了、现在他又因为我不能有孩子了，真的讽刺。”

知道内情的李泰桓，闵玧其和郑号锡面面相觑，郑号锡欲言又止，但最后还是化作一句叹息，李泰桓内心有事，只好一杯接一杯地喝酒，闵玧其神情凝重，心不在焉。

气氛突然沉闷下来，郑号锡只好转移话题，但是大家兴致都不高，到最后也是早早散场。金泰亨回去后，李泰桓叫住郑号锡与闵玧其，忐忑不安地对他们说：“我有一件事，一直憋在心里，搞得我心乱如麻，我思来想去还是跟你们讲，你们帮我出出主意，不然我的心里实在太难受了.....”

金硕珍跟着田柾国在外面玩了一天，心情轻快了很多，车开回他们家楼下，他准备下车的时候，转过头，对着田柾国灿烂一笑：“ 小国，这段时间，是我这一生中最没有负担，也是最开心的日子，这就是我梦寐以求的生活，让我知道，我活在这个世上还有意义，我真的很感激能和你成为朋友，谢谢你。”

田柾国看着金硕珍澄澈的双眼，若有所思，金硕珍解开安全带，转过身想打开车门，就听到田柾国叫了一句“ 阿珍”，金硕珍还没来得及回头、下一秒田柾国欺身将他压在驾驶座，低下头吻住了金硕珍的温热的唇......


End file.
